


No Love

by Skybloodfox



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sad and bitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never about love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any characters/Items/Locations/Etc associated with the series. It all belongs to Capcom.
> 
> Note: Quick and bitter. Just a little thing I wrote up.

It was never about love.

Not between them, never.

Chris didn’t think Wesker actually knew how to love.

It wasn’t part of his upbringing, part of his childhood with his brothers and sisters. 

There was no love. No affection. Just competition and the strive for survival.

It was a fucked up foster home.

Chris has listened wordlessly, his arm wrapped around Wesker’s waist, his forehead pressed to the man’s shoulder blade as Wesker quietly told him these things in the dead of night, long after they had fucked.

He did have a favorite sister, though, but Wesker never told him her name.

There was a sort of affection between him and Wesker. Sort of like that between a man and his only companion, the dog.

Chris didn’t like to think of it that way, but it was the only way to describe the faint smiles when he royally fucked up, or the approving chuckles when he would get flat out drunk and try and eat three large baskets of spicy chicken wings.

Chris remembered being loved by his parents before their deaths, and he loved his sister dearly, but to love a man like Wesker wasn’t possible.

That doesn’t mean he didn’t try.

Valentine’s Day came and went and Chris rented a cheesy romantic video for them to watch at Wesker’s apartment.

Chris figured trying to teach someone to love was sort of like teaching someone another behavior, and the easiest way to do that was to show it. So he rented a movie, ordered a pizza and opened a few beers and together they sat down on the couch to watch it.

Ten minutes in, Wesker was dragging Chris to the floor and the TV was totally forgotten.

Maybe two weeks later, a little blonde hair girl with skinned knees and who looked like she’d been crying showed up at S.T.A.R.S. office. Barry and Jill tried to get her to talk but her bottom lip started to tremble. Wesker came into the office carrying a pile of paperwork. He stopped short when he saw the girl and dropped his files on the nearest desk before kneeling in front of the girl as she started sniffling, rubbing her eyes.

Her name was Sherry Birkin, and Wesker tipped her chin up, inspecting her eyes and then checked her knees. He stood up and took her by her hand, gently talking to her, asking what had happened.

She had been bullied, and then pushed on the ground while the other kids laughed so she left school early.

Wesker had sighed and took off his sunglasses, hooking them onto the front of his shirt.

“Let’s call your mom, and then you and I will have Chinese food for supper, and we’ll watch a movie. Would you like that?” he asked.

Sherry sniffed.

“C-Can I stay over, Uncle Ally?” Sherry squeaked.

“Of course,” Wesker soothed as he led her out of the S.T.A.R.S. room.

It was the only time Chris ever saw Wesker display any real affection to another person.

And it made his heart ache.

When Chris had found out the truth at the Mansion, and saw Wesker’s body lying there lifeless, a part of him was torn apart. And then, when he found him alive, another part was shredded.

When Chris saw him die in the lava, the man that he had known wasn’t there anymore. That monster that looked like the man he cared for was long gone.

It was never about love.

And Chris would regret that for the rest of his life.

End.


End file.
